Mistletoe
by Chaxra-san
Summary: Vincent's just full of surprises. X She had a feeling it was going to be a good Christmas. X Yuffietine, fluff


Title: Mistletoe

By: Chaxra-san

For: Denkigaku-chan (Request)

Pairing: Yuffietine

Disclaimer: Me no own. Would steal, but still don't own. -Goes and sulks with Vincent Valentine, the ultimate sulk-beast-

--

Quiet music drifted through the closed doors leading onto the moonlit balcony. A petite raven-haired girl was leaning against the railing, staring out over the houses nearby. It was nearly Christmas, and the owner of the Seventh Heaven bar was using that to her advantage, meaning that there were bold red and green decorations and tinsel all over the place.

Yuffie sighed, propping herself up on her elbow. She couldn't believe that her crush was actually harder to talk to than Cloud, and that was really something. She reflected on when she'd last seen the stoic red-cloaked man smile. That was when he saw Lucrecia. Another sigh released itself from the girl's mouth. A song familiar to her ears started playing. Unconciously she began singing along with it.

-One soppy romance song later-

Yuffie laid her head gently on the still warm stone rail. The door slid open behind her and a figure walked up to her.

"Are you alright, Miss Yuffie?"

"I'm fine, Shelke. And I already told you not to call me 'miss'! You know it makes me twitch!"

Shelke laughed quietly and replied, "Yes, I am aware of this. It is quite... 'fun' watching you do that."

Yuffie gave her a sideways glance, narrowing her eyes while pouting.

"...You should say stuff like that more often," said the older girl.

Shelke raised her eyebrows slightly, and asked, "Are you sure you are alright?"

The reply she recieved was an affirming grunt. Shelke shook her head and turned towards the interior of the bar.

"If you insist on remaining stubbornly silent..." she said, returning inside and leaving her subdued friend.

"HEY, I'm not...!! Ah, screw it."

A cool breeze caused Yuffie's hair to float up and down slowly, making her smile. She always loved this weather.

Soft footsteps approached on the balcony once more. Assuming it was Shelke again, Yuffie sat up slightly and said exasperatedly, "Shelke, I already said I was fine!"

A too-cold-to-be-human arm reached around her waist, successfully stopping her turning around. That's not Shelke's, she thought, alarmed at the sudden unknown contact. Only one person she knew had an arm like that...

"Vinny?" she asked in a nearly inaudible voice.

"It's snowing..." a deep, melodic tone said in her ear.

Yuffie silently breathed out in relief. It was definitely Vincent. Although it was odd that he was suddenly being all touchy-feely. She shrugged it off, just enjoying it while it lasted-Hey, back up, did he just say snow?!

An excited cry came from the young ninja as she slipped out of Vincent's hold on her and danced around. Then, as suddenly as she'd started, she froze to the spot, tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out. She jumped when a snowflake landed on it.

"Inny, Inny, ooh ee at?!" she exclaimed with her tongue still sticking out.

The corners of the gunman's mouth twitched up.

"Oh, wonders upon wonders! I have made the sulk-beast smile! Surely the world is ending!" exaggerated Yuffie dramatically, holding a hand to her forehead as if she might faint.

"Don't say that, then it will," muttered Cloud, wandering past the open door.

Yuffie simply laughed and gazed up into the sapphire and pearl sky.

"Yuffie."

"Hmm?"

"Mistletoe."

Eh?! She looked at him, then to the edge of the roof, where said plant was hanging. Umm... Why would he point that out? Unless he was going to... A thick wave of colour spread up her face at the thought.

Vincent stepped forward, bent down -quite a way- and kissed her. He smiled briefly at her, a rare, genuine smile and walked inside. Her heart pounding erratically away in her chest, she raised her fingers to her lips. A grin threatened to tear her face in two (A/N: How's that for a killer metaphor) as she charged after him.

She had a feeling it was going to be a good Christmas.

--

A/N: I am sorry if Vincent is too OOC! -Bows frantically-

Hee hee, Vinny's a sulk-beast. Come to think of it, so is Cloud... Sulk-beasties :D

Hope you enjoy, Denkigaku-chan:3


End file.
